Son rêve
by MilkyKedeli
Summary: Azusa fait un rêve très particulier, qui se verra exaucer.


Bonjour! Je vous retrouve après un mois d'absence avec une fanfiction que j'ai vu récemment et que j'ai adoré, K-On. Au départ, ce texte était pour un concours dont le thème était "C'était leur rêve, on leur a brisé". Mais, plus j'écrivais plus je m'éloignais du thème, jusqu'à avoir une idée précise de la fin et complètement différente du thème. Je me suis donc désinscrite du concours, ne voyant pas quoi faire d'autre. Je tiens à préciser que le concours c'est fini le 14/07... ahem. Enfin bref, bonne lecture!

**Titre: **Son rêve  
**À propos du titre:** Vous comprendrez en lisant!  
**Rating:** K  
**Disclaimer:** K-ON appartient à Kakifly  
**Pairing: **Du Azusa x Yui, mon couple préféré de K-ON!  
**Note: **Heu... N'oubliez pas de laisser une review!

* * *

-Je voudrais rejoindre le club de musique.

L'arrivée de la seconde année Azusa Nakano _- surnommée affectueusement Azu-nyan par les membres et la conseillère du groupe - _avait bouleversé tout le monde. Pour eux, le groupe Houkago Tea Time était définitivement condamné à rester avec 4 membres.  
Mais une membre du groupe en particulier avait vu son cœur basculer.

-Senpai... Je ne suis pas sûre.  
-Où est le problème, Azu-nyan ?  
-Ne va-t-on pas... être jugées ?

La fille aux cheveux châtains passa sa main dans ceux de l'être qu'elle aimait.

-Qui sont-ils pour nous juger ? dit-elle en souriant. Ah, Mugi disait la même chose.  
-Ce n'est pas ça... murmura-t-elle, gênée.  
-Si tu y tiens, on peut garder ça secret pour un certain temps.

Elle lui sourit. Azusa aimait aussi Yui, mais avait peur du regard des autres. Certaines personnes peuvent s'avérer tellement... blessantes, dès que quelque chose sort de leurs normalités. Mais Yui avait raison. Seul leurs avis comptaient. Elles seraient heureuses. Mais elle tenait quand même à garder leur relation secrète pour un certain temps. Après tout, même si l'âge n'est qu'un chiffre, Azusa avait un an d'écart _- ou plutôt n'avait qu'un an d'écart -_ avec Yui. Azu-nyan déposa un vif baiser sur les lèvres de sa bien-aimée.  
Azusa la dévorait du regard. Yui était de taille normale, avait les cheveux châtains et courts, toujours décoiffés, une mèche toujours au milieu du visage. Elle portait toujours deux fines barrettes jaunes. Elle avait de grands yeux marron.  
Azusa, elle, était un peu plus petite. Elle était brune et toujours coiffée d'une frange et de deux longues couettes fines. Ses yeux étaient bordeaux.

-Onee...chan...  
Ui, la sœur de Yui, qui avait le même âge qu'Azusa, regardait avec des yeux globuleux la scène qu'elle voyait depuis la porte entrouverte. Elle ne pouvait pas imaginer sa grande sœur sortir avec une fille, et encore moins une de ses camarades de classe. Elle fut tellement choquée qu'elle fit tomber le plateau de thé qu'elle devait leur apporter, ce qui attira l'attention des deux membres du groupe. Ui, ayant remarqué que les regards étaient posés sur elle, se mit à courir.

-Ui ! Attends ! cria Yui  
Ui dévalait les escaliers suivie de près par sa sœur. Mais, maladroite comme elle est, Yui trébucha et s'effondra sur elle, qui tomba également.  
-Ui ! Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !

Elle se releva et aida Ui à se lever. Pour empêcher que cette dernière s'enfuit, elle la tint par les bras et la regarda dans les yeux.  
-Ce n'est pas ce que je crois ?! J'ai tout vu, Onee-chan, tout !  
-Hmm... Certes. Mais qu'est-ce que cela peut bien te faire ?  
-Deux filles ne peuvent pas s'aimer !

Yui, sur le coup de la colère, donna une claque à sa sœur à peine quand elle eut fini sa phrase. Elle l'avait claqué tellement fort qu'Ui en avait la marque et s'était mise à pleurer.  
-Senpai !  
Azusa avait vu la scène depuis le haut de l'escalier. Elle dévala les marches quatre par quatre pour aller voir la scène de ses propres yeux.  
-Ui ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend de dire ça ? lança la fille aux cheveux ébène  
-C'est plutôt à moi de te poser une question ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend d'aimer ma sœur ?!

* * *

-Ah !  
Azusa se réveilla en sursaut. Heureusement _- ou malheureusement -_, tout cela n'était qu'un rêve. Elle soupira et jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'horloge qui était accrochée au mur devant elle. 11 heures.  
-Merde ! Je suis en retard !  
Azusa avait promis à ses amies d'être devant la gare à 10 heures 45. Elle s'habilla avec ce qui lui passa sous la main, un haut blanc à pois rouges et une jupe rouge également. Elle se coiffa de ses habituelles couettes longues et se brossa les dents. Elle mangea rapidement une tartine au Nutella et remonta dans sa chambre. Elle prit sa valise et Muttan, sa guitare Fender 65' Mustang, qu'elle mis sur son dos.  
-J'y vais!  
En sortant, elle jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à l'horloge qui était accrochée au mur du salon, 11h15. Heureusement qu'elle n'habitait qu'à quelques mètres de la gare.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, elle retrouva 3 de ses amies devant leur point de rendez-vous.

-Désolée pour le retard, j'ai dormi trop longtemps!  
-Azu-nyan! le visage de Mugi affichait un sourire  
Elle regarda de droite à gauche son groupe d'amies.  
-Yui-senpai n'est pas encore là?  
-Tu connais Yui, elle doit encore être en train de manger! lança Ritsu d'un ton moqueur.  
-Parle pour toi... lui dit Mio.  
Azusa rit un bref instant. Mugi était blonde et avait les yeux bleus. C'était la claviériste. Elle était calme, mais étant issu d'une famille aisée, tout ce qui pouvait paraître normal aux yeux des autres lui semblait merveilleux. Ritsu était châtain, un serre-tête jaune rabattant toujours sa mèche en arrière , et les yeux quasiment jaunes. C'était la batteuse, et surement la plus folle et extravagante. Mio, elle, était brune et avait les yeux noirs, c'était la bassiste. Elle était très timide et calme, c'était la seule sensée du groupe.  
-Mina-san! Gomen!  
Au loin, on pouvait distinguer Yui, à peine coiffée, des vêtements choisis au hasard, sa valise bleue azur entre les mains et Guitah, sa guitare Gibson Les Paul, sur le dos. Azusa sourit en la voyant.  
-Ui a oublié de me réveiller!  
-Ce n'est pas la faute d'Ui! Tu as un réveil, ce n'est pas pour rien! lui lança Mio  
-Mais elle me réveille toujours!  
Azusa esquissa un léger sourire. Mais elle repensa à son rêve. Elle aimait Yui, mais était trop timide pour l'annoncer. D'une part, pour la peur du refus, mais de l'autre, elle avait peur que sa bien-aimée ne soit pas attirée par les filles.  
-Azu-nyan?  
Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par Yui, à quelques centimètres d'elle, ayant une expression interloquée. Azusa paniqua et recula un peu, mettant ses mains devant elle pour la repousser. Elle bégayait sur le coup de la surprise.  
-J... Je pense trop...  
-Notre train arrive dans 5 minutes, dépêchons-nous!  
Le groupe d'amies rentra dans la gare et s'assirent sur un banc, attendant leur train qui les amènera à la mer, où elles séjourneraient dans la maison de vacances de Mugi. Quand elles le virent passer, elles se levèrent et se dirigèrent sur le quai pour rentrer.  
-Direction la mer, youhou! s'exclama Ritsu

Le trajet dura deux bonnes heures pendant lesquelles Ritsu et Yui prenaient des photos, Mio les calmant, Mugi s'exclamant sur le paysage et Azusa à observer tout ce chahut.  
Quand elles furent arrivées, elles se dirigèrent directement dans la maison, ou plutôt, le manoir de vacances de Mugi. Elle leur montra la chambre commune, les 3 salles de bains, les nombreuses pièces à vivre et l'unique et grande cuisine. Elle avait également une pièce aux murs insonorisants servant de salle de musique, où s'y trouvaient de nombreux amplificateurs, batteries, guitares et pianos de toutes sortes.  
-Allons nous baigner! lança Yui en souriant  
-Mais nous devons répéter. soupira Mio  
-Amusons-nous d'abord, après tout, nous sommes en vacances non? s'exclama Mugi en affichant un grand sourire.  
-C'est vrai, les vacances sont faites pour en profiter! dit Ritsu  
-J...

Mio eut à peine le temps de commencer à parler qu'elles étaient déjà toutes en train de dévaler les escaliers pour se changer. _Elles ont raison, _pensa-t-elle. Elle monta à son tour et se dirigea vers la chambre où étaient entreposées leurs valises. Elle prit la sienne et saisit son maillot, qu'elle se pressa d'enfiler. Il était bleu foncé et avait deux rayures sur le haut, et deux rayures sur le bas. Une était rouge, et l'autre était blanche. Elle descendit pour retrouver ses amies et ne fut pas surprise en les voyants déjà dans l'eau.

La journée passa incroyablement vite. Finalement, elles ne répétèrent pas, et partirent se coucher à la nuit tombée.

* * *

-Je... me noie?

Azusa était plongée dans une vaste étendue d'eau. Comment s'était-elle trouvée là? Elle n'en savait rien, elle s'enfonçait juste de plus en plus profondément dans l'eau. Bizarrement, elle ne manquait pas d'oxygène. Elle observait d'un oeil intrigué les poissons qui nageait autour d'elle. Elle n'en connaissait que quelques-uns : vivaneau, poisson clown, poisson chirurgien, et quelques autres qu'elle connaissait juste de vue. Elle finit par toucher le fond, et pouvait marcher sans problème. Elle avançait peu à peu, et se fit soudain surprendre par une main se posant sur sa bouche.

* * *

-Ah!  
-Chuuuut!  
Elle venait de se réveiller, Yui se trouvant au-dessus d'elle et lui posant sa main sur la bouche.  
-Suis-moi! lui murmura-t-elle  
Azusa se leva sans réfléchir et suivit Yui, qui lui avait agrippé la main. Elle la conduisit dans la cuisine.  
-Qu'y a-t-il, senpai?  
-Eh bien, Azu-nyan, je...  
Il y eut un blanc de 10 bonnes secondes.  
-Bah, des gestes parlent plus que des mots, n'est-ce pas?  
Elle lui prit le visage entre les mains et l'embrassa. Azusa écarquilla les yeux sous le coup de la surprise  
-Oh, Azu-nyan, tes lèvres sont si douces!  
-Je...heu... je t'aime aussi, senpai.  
Azusa l'embrassa à nouveau. Elles s'aimaient toutes les deux, Azusa croyait encore rêvé.  
-Que va-t-on dire aux autres?  
-On va le garder pour nous encore un moment.

Le rêve d'Azusa était exaucé. Mais, attendez, il ne manque pas quelque chose?  
Dans le coin de la porte, on pouvait apercevoir un bout du visage de Mio.  
-Azu-nyan...


End file.
